


Overflow

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Zeke lives up to his name. (SPOILERS FOR CHP 117)





	Overflow

By the end of the battle, Eren had managed to consume all the other titan shifters. The only means to truly defeat one. Marley had lost, retreating with the remnants of their soldiers. And while the Yeagerists had to suffer the loss of their prisoners (the ones who’d not ingested Zeke’s spinal fluid and turned into ammo, pure titans) who had escaped during the turmoil. They are thankfully able to catch a breather. Regrouped and in hiding for now. A retreat.

And.

As promised.

Reunited.

Zeke had warned Eren not to touch him, but Eren pays it no mind. Not now. Certain with the other titan powers residing within him he is stable enough to curb the Founder’s abilities; even if he does make contact with a member of royal blood. Zeke is enthralled, ecstatic at Eren’s boldness. And so with bated breath, he watches as Eren’s hands reach to take his. 

Eren’s touch is oddly gentle. As if to make up for the violence they both engaged in earlier. Zeke’s heart both full and aching for more. This warm, shy touch.

“These strong hands that saved me,” Eren tells him, almost pensive as his slender fingers glide across the backs of Zeke’s hands. A shudder coursing through Zeke’s body, electric unlike yet akin to the wake of their shifting.

“You made it just in time, I can’t help but be impressed,” each word captivates and endears him to Zeke further. Zeke had had nothing left. He’d been alone with this duty, this fate. With Eren here he has clarity. Conviction. Someone to protect. Something that’s his. Eren is his, Zeke thinks, giddy. Almost too happy. He’s sure the sort of grin on his face at present isn’t attractive. After all, no one has really seen his emotions laid bare aside Eren. The truth. His truth. Their truth.

_I love you,_ almost falls past his lips. An exalted prayer but Eren’s large and pretty eyes, the same shade as his glance up to look upon his face. His gaze meeting his. And Zeke knows Eren already knows.

That, at most.

“That you were able to escape Captain Levi is amazing,” Eren lightly ventures an inquiry without it being one. Zeke swallows, worried to tell the whole story.

“I had a hell of a time but I didn’t want to miss our date,” Zeke replies.

Implying fighting Levi had been the worse between the two. Fighting an enemy that he knew well (even if the other side of that coin held the same for him) vs that damn Ackerman. That Captain is a monster without a doubt. Zeke would rather they move on from the topic, disliking displaying this specific fear to Eren. His hands trembling. Even if Eren doesn’t hold it against him. His hands evermore gentle on his, reassuring. About Levi... Eren isn’t too concerned. Least for now.

“We can talk some more afterwards,” Eren says, his body drawing in closer to Zeke’s. The siblings left alone together to converse. A private room for them, guarded no doubt by Yelena and who she deems the best. The trustworthy. 

“After what?” Zeke can’t help but ask, he hopes it’s a more pleasant smile across his lips as he tells Eren, “We have tonight to ourselves, don’t we Eren?” 

They can finally talk at leisure as they had in Liberio. Zeke recalls fondly. When Eren had crossed the sea... all to meet him. Like Zeke had for Eren.

Zeke is incapable of keeping a hand from reaching to cup Eren’s cheek. A thumb to brush against its softness. Then stroking through Eren’s hair (as Colt might to Falco’s, how jealous Zeke used to be of Colt, oh he feels bad about them... but they’ve had their whole lives together already while he and Eren...) perhaps his touch is more intimate than he intended but Eren doesn’t seem to mind. Eren pardons him of everything. Since they share in that everything.

Eren’s hands rest patiently atop Zeke’s chest as Zeke curls an arm behind Eren’s slim waist. Zeke trying to keep his breaths controlled, to not give away his rapidly throbbing heart. His face heating hotter the closer Eren becomes. His body smells of sweat, his own scent. His hair a little floral from the oil he’d used. That too distinctively Eren. Eren. 

Encompassing all of Zeke’s senses. Zeke knows right away he loves the way Eren smells. Zeke feels wild, hungry as Eren licks at his lips, preparing to speak. Zeke wants Eren’s tongue across his mouth, his own tongue. He wants to bite and suck at Eren’s pink lips. Too close. Is his mouth near his. They are eye to eye, after the passing years. 

Glowing in the darkened room, evening casting off its hues of red and indigo to blue and black- is Eren’s gaze. Glistening hollowed emerald, honed in upon him.

“It’s because we have all night to ourselves, dear big brother,” Eren says and Zeke almost cums then and there. Eren’s body falling further against his, Eren’s hand reaching down. To touch what Zeke had hoped he’d not notice the most. His bulging erection, large and throbbing worse than his pounding heartbeat. He groans as Eren massages it through his trousers.

“I have to reward you for your victory. You want that don’t you?”

_You want me._ Eren’s eyes hold no doubt. Within them Zeke is thrilled to find- Eren wants him too.

“You mean our victory,” Zeke corrects, a twinge of pink flitting across Eren’s cheeks to Zeke’s delight. Eren caught off guard by Zeke’s good nature to share the glory. Feeling against his body Zeke’s mirth as he chuckles. 

“Don’t be like that, Zeke, you saved me...” Eren is also stubborn, “You did the most so...” Zeke thrilled to learn Eren is willing to spoil him. The sight of Eren’s flustered visage, his pretty downcast eyelashes as he glances away. 

“Ah!” Eren calls out, causing his dick to grow even harder. As Zeke holds Eren’s chin. Turning Eren back to him. Panting as he has a better look at Eren’s lovely face. A real beauty, his Eren is. 

Zeke leans in for a reward Eren has not yet offered. Their kiss deep and wet.

—

Completely bare.

The both of them.

Zeke sits upon the bed, Eren unheeding his suggestions to join him in it. On his knees instead, upon the floor. Causing what little blood that remained in Zeke’s head to rush down to his dick.

Eren reaches to tuck back behind his ear a lock of silky dark hair that falls forward, into his way. As his head bobs up and down between Zeke’s legs. Eren’s lips wrapped around Zeke’s tall cock. His wet hot tongue licking his shaft as he sucks his big brother off eagerly.

Moaning as he feels each vein and pulse along Zeke’s cock to his tongue as he takes the cock down his throat. Sweat gliding between Eren’s flat breasts, the nipples perked from Eren pinching at them, and coaxing Zeke to do the same. Eren’s legs widening, his plump ass jutting up when Zeke pinches too hard, twisting as Eren gasps for breath. Sucking in hard through his nose as he deep throats Zeke’s cock further, the wet tip touching the back of it. Smearing a taste of what’s to come.

Having undone Eren’s hair, the silky strands gripped at one side, threaded through his fingers. Zeke tries to be gentle. He needs to cherish Eren. Eren is the only existence in this world that understands him. Cares for him. Yet that sentiment seems to drive Zeke to want to do the opposite. He wants to be rougher. For Eren to take him deeper, harder. Zeke finds his hips thrusting up vigorously, to shove his cock more frequently into Eren’s welcoming mouth. Eren struggling to accept him. To have him inside him as he pleases. On realising that, how even in this sort of situation Eren is struggling for him. Zeke cannot help but cum, touched by Eren’s sentiment, moaning as Eren does. 

Eren tasting Zeke’s hot semen, gulping it down. Tears spilling from his eyes from the effort, from his satisfaction that Zeke is cumming. Running down his cheeks to meet at his chin, dripping diamonds. Eren’s lips to his hilt as he slurps Zeke down, up. Eren’s hips are moving up and down. Zeke notices. An unexpected spurt of ejaculation gushing out, on realising Eren is touching himself. Fucking his asshole on his reaching fingers. Zeke is delirious with desire. Suddenly no longer satisfied with Eren sucking him off. 

“Mmmn! Nng!” Eren cries out, a wet slurping pop as Zeke tries to gently pull Eren’s mouth off his cock. Eren’s brow furrowed in confusion. Between being concentrated on his efforts to suck Zeke’s dick, the pleasure of his fingers filling his tight asshole- then Zeke drawing him up. Persistent Eren be on the bed.

On his back.

Eren is overcome. His body splayed across the mattress. Zeke’s cock still dripping from his cum, and wet with Eren’s saliva. As Eren’s mouth and chin are. Eren unable to swallow all of Zeke’s thick cum in time for this change of events. Is still managing. Panting.

“What about you Eren? Don’t you think your dear big brother should reward you too?”

“ _Ah!_ Ahh! Zeke!” Eren’s startled exclamation almost has Zeke hard again, so soon. Eren is adorable, suddenly embarrassed by Zeke grabbing at his legs and parting them. To look over Eren’s thick thighs, his curled up cock, but most of all his tight and teased hole. Only a little swollen from Eren’s own ministrations.

“Big brother needs to treat you too Eren,” and unlike Eren who’d reined his words back, Zeke goes on to ask- jubilant as he already knows the answer, “You want my cock inside you don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you all you want. _My_ cute Eren. After I’ve had a taste, big brother is going to fuck you all night long.”

Propping up Eren’s legs over his shoulders, Zeke dips down to grope and part Eren’s ass cheeks. Groaning in desire as he has a closer look of Eren’s little hole, puckering in and out as Eren shivers in anticipation. Finding it difficult to speak from sucking on Zeke’s cock for such a while.

Eren’s head snaps back against the mattress as he feels Zeke’s tongue poke at his hole. Grabbing at the sheets and twisting them in his fists. Eren moans highly as he juts his ass towards Zeke’s mouth. His big brother’s beard scratching, coarse against the tender, usually unexposed flesh between his ass cheeks. 

Zeke licks him over, between the cheeks. Shoving the tip of his tongue, more of it into Eren’s puckered hole and tasting him thoroughly- ravages him. Eren hitches up his legs further. The thick backs of his thighs to Zeke’s shoulders as his toes splay out, the heels of his feet thrusting into the air back and forth as his hips move.

His ass jiggling within Zeke’s strong hands, massaging the fatty flesh and keeping it parted for his mouth. Zeke tastes his little brother wholly. Wanting their mixed saliva to pave way for his enlarged cock. Zeke growing taller, bigger, harder from hearing each of Eren’s needy cries- tasting his hot tight hole, his sweat slick flesh, feeling his wet heat. Eren’s perked nipples prominent as he manages to look Zeke’s way. His wild gaze enough to set Zeke on edge; immediately Zeke wants to give Eren what he wants.

Before that, just another taste. That has Eren cry out harder, higher in pleasure. Such cries rising, more frequent once Zeke settles Eren’s legs around his hips, Eren wrapping them there eagerly as Zeke slams his cock inside Eren’s wetted hole to the hilt. Eren screaming in both pain and pleasure, steam rising from where their bodies join as Zeke rocks into him heatedly, ready. More ready than he’s ever been in his whole life for anything, to do this. To have Eren as he should. Eren- Eren!

“Eren! You’re all mine! Eren!”

Zeke pounds his cock relentlessly into Eren’s asshole. His hands upon Eren’s wide hips, Eren fucks his hole onto Zeke’s cock continuously. Moaning wantonly as Zeke grunts above him. Needing little rest despite the intense fighting of earlier; since Zeke had intervened. As Eren recalls how Zeke had showed up at the right time, Eren compares it to how perfectly Zeke’s cock hits up against his prostate. 

Just when Eren wasn’t sure he could take it anymore, how big and hard Zeke is. Filling him right up, Eren skims his touch across his belly to feel the bulge of Zeke’s member inside him. Soon it won’t only be Zeke’s cock inside him... but his cum too. Eren licks his lips, moaning, the taste of Zeke’s cum still in his mouth, in his gut. Eren wants more. More of his big brother!

“ _More!_ More dear big brother more! Fuck me harder! _Zeke!_ ”

Eren crying out as Zeke complies to his sweet little brother’s needs. Grunting as he gets his larger dick that much more inside Eren, faster. As much as Eren wants. Eren shows Zeke what he wants. Spreading his thighs wider, his heels pushing to Zeke’s back, his dick slapped to his being filled belly. Eren cums. The white ejaculation spurting between their sweat drenched, meeting flesh. 

With Eren’s spirited splattering encouragement, Zeke’s cum shoots out too. Filling up Eren’s hot anus, Eren cries out almost brokenly. Shamelessly. Loving the sensation of his own sticky climax clinging to his stomach, his nipples, his chin- smeared to Zeke’s abs as Zeke leans forward to kiss him over the mouth. Hitching that last inch of his dick into Eren’s hole so his cum is drenching Eren to his very core. With this prolonged proximity. No doubt lies in either of them they’ll have complete control over the rumbling. 

Zeke is besides himself in happiness as Eren’s arms wrap across his shoulders. Eren’s fingers harshly tugging Zeke’s thick golden hair. Eren ensnaring his grip in the locks, desperate to pull Zeke closer to him. His mouth open to his, their tongues thoroughly tasting each other all over again. Zeke moans into Eren’s hot mouth. His hands reaching to grope Eren’s full ass.

Eren squirming in his bold touch, his body flushed and perfectly fucked by him. Zeke wants to have his Eren some more. 

“I love you, dear big brother,” Eren tells him breathlessly, “I adore you,” Eren continues, pressing kisses to his face, jostling up his glasses, “I want you inside me forever.”

Causing Zeke to laugh lightly and lowly, a humored rumble for their tumble. Eren taking a turn to say what need not even be said. For Zeke understands Eren too. Zeke completely in bliss.

“Soon, my love,” Zeke tells him. Zeke‘s heart tender by the twinge of melancholy that emerges from Eren’s usual disposition as Zeke goes on, “Once you’ve reclaimed the other two I will join them. I’ll always be with you.”

For Eren’s sake.

The world’s.

Since Eren has become his world.

They will defeat Eldia and humanity will live on without a world of titans.

Zeke will save Eren again.

Zeke kisses Eren again.

Their kiss deepens as Zeke draws his arms around Eren. Tighter, surer. Embracing him with every ounce of affection he carries for him. Eren seemingly wanting to drown himself in such an embrace as they lay together upon the skewed bedding. The night cool on their naked skin.

He strokes Eren’s cheek, brushing aside strands of hair, sticking to it. Eren watching him.

Zeke knows Eren’s gaze will not part from him, expectant of the future. 

A future that they will remain reunited in.

Joined together.

Together at last.


End file.
